Deixe Acontecer
by Aries no Ma
Summary: Um, dois, três, quatro. A música começou. - Fic Aiolia & Marin em verso para o primeiro desafio de ficlet da Gincana de 3 anos do fórum Need For Fic.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim ao tio Kurumada e cia. Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Autora: **Fic feita para o desafio Ficlet I da Gincana de 3 anos do fórum Need For Fic.

**Deixe Acontecer**

As portas do salão se abriram

Pessoas conversam animadamente

As luzes baixam, a música começa

O baile do Santuário começou oficialmente.

Um, dois, três, quatro.

Cabelos vermelhos adentram o salão

E lábios tão vermelhos quanto

Fizeram disparar meu coração

Não desvie os olhos agora

Não pode ser tão difícil assim

Aqueles olhos de águia

Estão fixos em mim.

De repente, os conselhos todos

Que me foram confiados entre risos

Parecem não ter utilidade

Perdendo-se em olhares e sorrisos.

"Ela vai brincar com você

Te confundir com palavras sutis

Sorrisos dúbios, olhares tortos

E gingadas de quadris."

"Deixe que ela se aproxime

Não tente perseguir

Ou ela irá esgotá-lo

Antes mesmo de conseguir."

Mas como não me aproximar

Desta criatura que me fascina?

Meu corpo é impelido até ela

Como metal é atraído pelo ímã.

E enquanto me aproximo

Basta um olhar que ela lance

Pra que eu pare de chofre

E permaneça fora de alcance.

De repente, todos começam a reparar

Em mim, parado no meio do salão

Comentando sobre aquela que transformou em gato

O poderoso Cavaleiro de Leão!

Acabo por me distrair com os outros

E, enquanto comentam, a perco de vista

Mas, como um felino à caça de um passado

Vocês não esperam mesmo que eu desista?

Vou correndo meus olhos pelo salão

Ela te deixa em suspense, essa menina

Prefere observar tudo de longe

Como uma ave de rapina.

O baile continua, e a batida da música

Acelera e diminui o compasso

Parecendo brincar com meu coração

E por pouco não tropeço no meu passo.

Sinto algo roçar em meu rosto

Viro-me depressa, um lampejo brilhante

Um vislumbre de cabelos vermelhos

A águia fez um voo rasante!

Ela passa por mim

E eu, meio tonto, deixo que vá

Com isso, ela acaba de dizer

Que também entrou no jogo pra ganhar.

Um momento e me restabeleço

Consigo avistá-la novamente

Um passo à frente, decidido

E um objetivo em mente.

Não há desvio, e sigo direto

Se tenho certeza? É claro que não

Mas se perguntarem, nunca vou admitir

Que esteve inseguro o Cavaleiro de Leão.

Algumas pessoas abriram espaço

Percebendo o que acontecia

Meus olhos encontraram os dela:

Cinco segundos de agonia.

O mundo pareceu parar

E nós dois ficamos estáticos por um momento

E então a música parou

E foi dela o primeiro movimento.

Aproximou-se de mim, e peguei em sua mão

Eu sugeri um canto mais afastado

Ela sorriu, como se soubesse

E já tivesse tudo planejado.

Subitamente lembrei-me

Dos conselhos tão repetidos

Que, durante aquela semana

Haviam cansado meus ouvidos

"Não vá forçar a barra

E se precipitar demais

Use seu tempo, deixe acontecer

Que você só tem a ganhar mais."

"Deixe um ombro vazio

Para que ela se aproxime sem hesitar

Abrace-a então, e em seu ouvido

Diga tudo que ela gostaria de escutar."

Os conselhos foram de alguma ajuda

Mas agora é hora, eu sinto

De deixar as palavras de lado

E seguir meu próprio instinto:

Abraçá-la pela cintura

Puxá-la para dançar nesse hora

Beijar os lábios vermelhos

Que estiveram me provocando até agora.

Tudo isso ao ritmo da música

Como se não houvesse ninguém além de nós

Rumamos então, para outro lugar

Onde poderemos ficar realmente a sós.

Saímos para os jardins

E agora é ela quem me conduz

Mas isso realmente não importa

Pois minha alegria ultrapassa a velocidade da luz.

Percebo algo estranho em seu sorriso

Ao olhá-la nos olhos novamente

Como se soubesse algo que não sei

E tento desvendar sua mente.

Um sorriso misterioso

De quem já tinha tudo planejado

Que tinha como plano fisgar

O coração de um cavaleiro dourado.

É isso que acontece

Quando dois predadores competem entre si

Quem é caça e caçador

Fica difícil distinguir.

Mas no final, não importa

Pois ambos saíram ganhando

A noite é uma criança, meu amigo

E está apenas começando.


End file.
